ѕιиcєяє ρєяfσямαиcєѕ
by Soul.Uchiha
Summary: Podía actuar... pero no ocultar sus sentimientos, no frente a él. Porque aquellos ojos jades siempre cedían ante su mirar. SasuxSaku


Mi tercera producción…

_Mi tercera producción…_

**ѕιиcєяє ρєяfσямαиcєѕ**

_SasuxSaku_

_By Soul Alone Uchiha_

-me niego- dijo un peliazabache muy irritado- no pienso hacerlo-

-pero Sasuke-

-es mi última palabra- rectificó empezando a salir de la oficina-

-te pagaré el doble-

-el dinero no me interesa- expresó colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su sedoso pantalón oscuro.

-a caso le tienes miedo a la actuación?- preguntó el director, tratando de convencer al joven Uchiha

-no me hagas reír- dijo irónico- puedo con todo

-entonces?-

-no pienso perder el tiempo en tonterías-

-vamos Uchiha, no me falles, tengo todo listo sólo debes firmar el contrato- expresó ofreciéndole los papeles

-no me interesa, no te lo volveré a repetir-amenazó rechazándolos

-no me queda otra más que buscar a otra persona para que sea el protagonista con Sakura Haruno- lamentó el director

_Sakura… Haruno?_

-dijiste Haruno?

- si, a esta hora debe estar tomando el avión desde Nueva York-

El Uchiha tomó los papeles y los leyó para luego sonreír con superioridad.

- a qué hora mañana?- consultó serio

-…- el director no articuló palabra alguna, no entendía el cambio de decisión tan repentina del pelinegro

-no tengo todo el día- reclamó

-a-a las 9:00-

-aquí estaré- dijo cerrando la puerta.

_Esto va a ser muy entretenido, Sakura…_

-

-

-

-

_-_

_Por fin vuelvo… después de años…_

Bajé del taxi delicadamente, y me detuve frente a las puertas de un lujoso edificio. Después de años fuera de mi país volvía para cumplir con una oferta de trabajo, la cual acepté dichosa… Antes de entrar eché un vistazo alrededor, respiré profundamente y me introduje dentro del edificio.

-Soy Sakura Haruno y vengo para-

-pase- dijo interrumpiéndome la recepcionista- suba al sexto piso, la última sala es la oficina del Director Ishida-

-gracias-

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente.

_Sexto piso…_

Esta no era la primera película en la que actuaba, pero sí la primera en la cual sería la protagonista y eso me ponía un tanto nerviosa. _Sakura concéntrate! Aprendiste a manejar tus nervios, no los demuestres! _Reclamaba mentalmente mientras salía del ascensor.

Caminé por un extenso pasillo alfombrado, hasta que por fin llegué a la esperada oficina. Paré frente a la puerta, tomé aire nuevamente y toqué la puerta para luego entrar.

-Sakura!- exclamó Ishida- te he estado esperando

-Buenos días director, como prometí aquí estoy-

-leíste y firmaste tu contrato, cierto?-asentí con la cabeza- todo bien entonces, quieres empezar hoy mismo?

-claro-

-acompáñame-

Le seguí de inmediato, recorrimos las inmediaciones de la productora, me entregó el libreto y empezó a presentarme a los encargados de la producción. A los maquilladores, los de vestuario, los actores secundarios y más.

-falta presentarte al más importante- dijo alegre- va a ser tu compañero en todo aspecto, así que espero que se lleven bien, ahora mismo lo llamo- expresó buscándolo.

Me quedé viendo mi libreto, estaba tan emocionada y tan sumida leyendo que cuando escuché al director di un pequeño salto.

-ahí viene-

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, al ver la silueta del hombre que se me acercaba, me era bastante familiar. Caminaba altivo y con una diminuta pero notoria sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos… sus cabellos desordenados… su piel…

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura…- su voz grave y fría me hizo recordarlo por completo

-Sa-Sasuke??- exclamé totalmente sorprendida

-me recuerdas- dijo altivo-

_Como no hacerlo si fui tu novia hace muchos años, no puedo dejar de criticarme por haber caído tan bajo. No puedo creer que haya sido algo de él._

-renuncio- dije dando media vuelta

-q-qué?? Por qué??- cuestionó Ishida

-no pienso trabajar junto a él- dije firmemente marchándome

Un brazo me detuvo en plena huída- no puedes Sakura, haz firmado un contrato-

_Agr! Por qué siempre tenía razón?! Engreído!_

-está bien, pero suéltame!-

-no lo haré hasta que te calmes- dijo apretando con mayor fuerza mi brazo.

-bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar- resolvió Ishida- por favor, los quiero completamente sumidos en su papel- empezó a caminar

-me puedes soltar? Me haces daño- reclamé

-hn- me soltó- eres una molestia

Nos dirigimos a una gran sala, adornada excepcionalmente. Empezamos a filmar las primeras escenas. La mirada del Uchiha me desconcentraba totalmente, y no me quitaba los ojos de encima por ningún momento, lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, también era parte de la filmación.

_Por qué tuve que firmar ese maldito contrato??_

Lo peor no era eso…

-Sakura- llamó Ishida- él será tu pareja en la filmación-

_QUÉ?? _

-bromea verdad?-

-no-

_Esto no está nada de bien…_

Miré al Uchiha cuando estaba siendo maquillado. Su expresión seria y desinteresada me calmó un poco. Pero aún no podía aceptar que haría aquel papel tan esperado con él.

-no te ves muy contenta Sakura- dijo acercándose

Le miré irritada- déjame-

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Los días fueron lentos y punzantes para mí. Me había ido del país para ser actriz y, para olvidarle… olvidar su rostro y todas las penas que me hizo pasar cuando estuve a su lado.

Por que nunca me tomó en serio, mientras yo le entregaba mi amor él pasaba el momento, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y de un fuerte golpe recibí la noticia de que nunca me quiso, de que jugó conmigo a cada momento…

Sólo fui una más en su lista…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke- reclamó un ojiazul-

-no insistas-

-vamos Sasuke, dilo- insistió el rubio

-no! No quiero Sakura!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo que salí herida de aquel lugar cuando escuché que no me quería. Y no quise oír ninguna excusa, solo quería huir. Huir de él y tomé ese mismo día el avión a Nueva York. Sin importarme nada ni nadie, y ahora me encuentro aquí grabando una película con aquél hombre, que se comporta indiferente frente a mí.

Y yo actúo para no delatarme, para no mostrarle mis sentimientos heridos y también para esconder la debilidad que provoca en mí.

-

-

-

-

_Listos?! Cámara! Acción!_

_Escena 208 Toma 17_

-por favor Sasuke! No me dejes- rogué jalándole del brazo

-no hagas esto más difícil- dijo sin voltearse

-por favor- le abracé por detrás soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas- n-no- mi voz se quebraba- te amo! Te amo más que a nada en el mundo!-

-…- se giró rápidamente y quedó frente a mí. Me aprisionó entre sus brazos y acarició mi mejilla.

_Me sonrojé ante su acto, no sé pero había algo… algo que todavía no puedo borrar…_

-Corten!! Excelente!- dijo aplaudiendo Ishida- no me equivoqué al escogerlos, si no supiera que estamos filmando juraría que son una pareja de verdad-

Mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa intenso, a la vez que fruncía el ceño por el comentario del Director.

-no diga estupideces- dije enojada-

-Sakura, me puedes soltar, la escena ya acabó- expresó sonriente- a menos que estés a gusto así.

-para nada Uchiha!- bufé molesta- quiero que terminemos esto luego para no verte la cara nunca más-

-mientes Sa-ku-ra- dijo acercándome a él-

-suéltame- mencioné apartándome, él solo se limitó a sonreír

-tomen un descanso, en cinco minutos más volveremos a trabajar-

Tomé asiento frente a una pequeña mesita. Empecé a leer mi libreto y quedé absolutamente plasmada al ver lo que venía a continuación…

_Un beso!_

_Tenía que besarlo!! _

-que sucede Sakura? Acaso estás asustada por un beso?- dijo irónico sentándose a mi lado-

-yo?- dije en un tono irónico también- no me hagas reír

- te ves nerviosa-

-pues te lo imaginas Uchiha-corregí

-lo estás- me miró altivo- no puedes engañarme Sakura

-déjame en paz quieres, me das asco-

-te demostraré que causo lo contrario en ti- dijo levantándose-

-sueña Uchiha-

-sabes que aún no puedes olvidarme-

-a sí??-

-puedes actuar pero no engañarme-

-Todos en posición!!- gritó Ishida-

Listos?! Cámara! Acción!!

Escena 208 toma 1!

Toqué su mano con delicadeza.-no dejes morir este amor-

-Sakura…-

-por favor, date una oportunidad para ser feliz- le agarré de los pómulos y le atraje hacia mis labios- junto a mí…- susurré. Le besé con ternura, con pasión, lujuria… y él respondió con igual intensidad.

_Esto no era una actuación…_

_Le deseaba y le quería como antes… como aquellos años…_

_Me hizo daño, me hirió… pero aún así le sigo amando…que ironía…_

-Corten!! Es… es perfecto!!- dicho esto, salí corriendo hacia mi camarín.

-Sakura-

Entré rápido y cerré la puerta con violencia, ganándome detrás de ella. Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Segundos después llamaron a la puerta. Me limpié y la abrí lentamente pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra Sasuke me tomó de las muñecas y me arrinconó contra la pared.

-q-que haces?- dije volteando mi rostro.

-por qué te fuiste?- preguntó de repente- por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- cuestionó serio

-me utilizaste-dije entre sollozos- como a una más-

-yo nunca jugué contigo-

-mentiroso-

-piensa lo que quieras- dijo mirándome fijamente- pero lo que digo es verdad-

-no te creo!- exclamé mirándole a los ojos- tú nunca me quisiste!

-de donde sacaste tamaña estupidez?-

-no me vengas con ironías ahora- expresé- lo oí cuando hablaste con Naruto aquella vez-

-no debes estar espiando Sa-ku-ra- susurró sensualmente a mi oído- y menos sacar conclusiones antes de que se termine la frase-

-eh?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-Sasuke- reclamó un ojiazul-

-no insistas-

-vamos Sasuke, dilo- insistió el rubio

-no! No quiero Sakura!!- calló por un momento y mordió su labio inferior- la amo…

-que dijiste? No lo escuché-

-Dobe quieres callarte ya?!- ordenó irritado- ya lo escuchaste una vez, no pidas más-

-es que escucharte decir que amas a alguien no sucede muy seguido-

Sasuke gruñó

-nunca pensé que fueras tan tímido-

-cállate-

-si sigues así nunca podrás darle ese anillo-

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yo creí…-

-creíste mal-

Más lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

-soy una…-

-molestia?- interrumpió Sasuke- lo sé- me lancé a llorar a sus brazos- toma- dijo sacando una pequeña cajita color rosa- este anillo ha esperado por ti largo tiempo- comentó guiando sus ojos en otra dirección

-Sasuke- expresé sorprendida- no puedo aceptarlo, tú ya no debes q- pero antes de terminar atrapó mis labios en un posesivo beso.

-no seas tonta, el beso que nos dimos me hizo recordar que aún te sigo… amando-susurró lo último- y… que dices?- preguntó serio

-mmm- confirmé colocándome el anillo- claro que acepto-

-y dime, como actúo con los besos?

-pues te falta mucho para llegar a besar tan bien como un actor profesional-

-a sí??

Asentí con la cabeza y le rodeé con mis brazos- pero yo te puedo dar lecciones-

-empecemos ahora mismo-

-está bien- dije besándole.

Sentía una sensación indescriptible, sus labios eran una droga adictiva y nos separamos por falta de aire.

-vamos- dije separándome- debemos continuar con la grabación-

-a donde crees que vas?- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos- tienes que compensarme por el tiempo perdido, no te dejaré ir tan fácil- me besó nuevamente y recorrió mi piel con sus finos labios.

Cerró la puerta con su cuerpo…

Bueno la grabación podía esperar… el instinto de Sasuke no…

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones en un rr n.n._

_Lo arreglé y espero que sea entendible…_

_Agradecimientos a: gaara.maniaka _


End file.
